fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuki Ruika
Ruika is an Mage of Fairy Tail who is amazing for her usage of many magic. She is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is a amazing Singer and good at playing electric guitar. Ruika also called Angel Of Darkness ; she is the daughter of a criminal . She is a ex- famous killer " Lady Killer " . 'Appearance' Ruika is a slim woman who has long, black hair and night blue eyes and long eyelashes. Ruika's fingernails are long and adorned by nail polish of pink-black and motifs . Her red Fairy Tail stamp is located on her arm. Yuki often wears jewellery. Usually something with star and in her hair she wears sometimes a black diamond. Since she can use Darkness Magic she has a special connection to her black diamond .You see her often with jewelery. Additionally, Ruika does not consistently wear the same outfit. But you see her often with a skirt and a top with pretty motif. Before you can see Ruika with snowflakes but now she hates it because of a certain boy. 'Personality' Ruika is a nice and energetic girl who hides her double personality. It should never be angry or you would pay accordingly! She hates the Board of magic because he had killed his mother, soon she sees a board member personalitée its dual spring and becomes cold and crazy.In its normal it is lazy and smiling life, she loves people easily bored but especially those who speak it poorly. What she did not support him disrespect because she spent her childhood to be abused, which made him lose confidence in herself and others.She hates the drageurs (Trymens, Ichiya) and Lucy, because she is too "kid" and naive, stupid. She likes smart people but not too much, those who know delirious, laughing. It also often depressed, but rises early.It pays particular hatred to one of his former friend who has lied to him, in reality he was a ex-member of the Conseil Magic but did not tell him because he loves her, but she hates now . Her goal is to kill the ex-Member of conseil of magic . 'History' She is the daughter of a famous criminal/killer who was known for her horrible way to kill his victims.She in turn became a famous criminal. What forced to kill, she did not want obviously. It was rejected by the other and the first who dared to defy death ended. From this moment it is called "Lady Killer." She did still keep his heart his true personalitée, that of a girl who only wanted peace ... It boar his mother get killed before her by the Board of magic that will leave him time to escape. "Why me ..." She learned the magic of herself in doing it has always had a demonic magic in it but different from Zeref. She did not know the control. She learned to copy the magic itself, through a book. One day she Tombas on a gang of thugs who struck to kill or almost when she réveillas it was Blue Pegasus so she décidas to stay. But when she quitterat Saurat one of its members is a ex-member of Conseil of Magic and come to Fairy Tail with several of her friends who are. 'Magic and Abilities' It copies the magic of the Magi, but can not copy the magic of the God Slayer and Dragon Slayer. She handles water very well and the magic of constellations (constellationniste). His magic Demons wakes when she has no more strength (To fill out ...) Ruika-x-atsuki (talk) 19:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters Category:Female